


B5 Tweets

by vjs2259



Series: Season of No Shadows [9]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Tweet Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several vignettes about life on Babylon 5, told in tweets. The last exchange falls into the Season of No Shadows series</p>
            </blockquote>





	B5 Tweets

Exchange the 1st

 

**Marcus Cole** @rangerdanger

@ivanovaisgod How about lunch? Our place, the one in #Downbelow? Or your place? #hinthint

 

**Susan Ivanova** @ivanovaisgod

@rangerdanger In your dreams.

 

**Marcus** **Cole** [@rangerdanger](mailto:Cole@rangerdanger)

@ivanovaisgod As always! #yoursforever

 

Exchange the 2nd

 

**Jeffrey Sinclair** @rangerone

@luckylady Minbar in the spring is lovely.

 

**Catherine Sakai** @luckylady

@rangerone #Minbar in the spring is cold. Minbar anytime is cold. No thanks. #notinthislifetime

 

**Jeffrey Sinclair** @rangerone

@luckylady Perhaps in the next one then #missyou

 

Exchange the 3rd

 

**Mr. Morden** @shadowman

@zhadumguy Your girl has snagged, bagged, and tagged the big guy.

 

**Justin** @zhadumguy

@shadowman Excellent! I'll set out the tea things. #lovescompany #lovescamomile

 

**Lorien** @firstofthefirst

Another tea party? #dontyouhatenoisyneighbors What are you two, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare?

 

Exchange the 4th

 

**Zack Allan** @surfersarge

@dapperdoc What's up, doc?

 

**Stephen Franklin** @dapperdoc

@surfersarge What do you want, Sergeant Allan? I'm extremely busy.

 

**Michael Garibaldi** @ddodgers

@surfersarge Back to work, Zack. Besides, that's my line.

 

**Zack Allan** @surfersarge

@dapperdoc @ddodgers Nuts. I was just trying to scare up a #poker game.

 

A Short 'Season of No Shadows' piece, told in Tweets

 

**John Sheridan** @jjsheridan

d @delennofmir You free tonight? There's leftover flarn. My place or yours?

 

**Delenn** @delennofmir

@jjsheridan Is that an invitation or a threat? #lovepuppy Of course I am free, always, for you.

 

**John Sheridan** @jjsheridan

@delennofmir You do know you just sent that out to all your followers, don't you?

 

**Delenn** @delennofmir

@jjsheridan Oops

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

Does anyone in their right mind believe that a human can make decent flarn?!

 

 

**Londo Mollari** @republicofone

@narnsrulecentauridrool Can I send Vir over for a cup of spoo? #hungrycentauri

 

**G'Kar** @narnsrulecentaurisdrool

@republicofone So you can put it on a shelf and let it sit until it is ruined? Go ahead, send the little fellow over. #wasteofgoodspoo

 

**Vir Cotto** @moonfacedassassinofjoy

d @templebunny They must think we can't hear them. #freshspoosux At least it's not flarn, I can't even cook that stuff.

 

 

**Delenn** @delennofmir

@ivanovaisgod I need some advice.

 

**Susan Ivanova** @ivanovaisgod

@delennofmir What's up? I already told you, the best thing for PMS is chocolate.

 

**Delenn** @delennofmir

@ivanovaisgod I've found something better than chocolate. #lovepuppy But I need to know; what exactly is S&M?

 

**Susan Ivanova** @ivanovaisgod

@delennofmir Let me get back to you on that.

 

**Susan Ivnanova** @ivanovaisgod

d @jjsheridan Delenn just asked me about S&M! What the hell am I supposed to tell her? Next time leave me out of this!

 

**John Sheridan** @jjsheridan

d @ivanovaisgod She wanted chocolate for god's sake! I suggested she try M&M's!

 

**Susan Ivanova** @ivanovaisgod

@delennofmir M&M's are chocolate. #S&M is something else. #don'task

 

**Delenn** @delennofmir

@ivanovaisgod I understand, you do not wish to speak of it. Perhaps you could demonstrate instead?

 

**Susan Ivanova** @ivanovaisgod

d @delennofmir Maybe. Strictly in the spirit of cultural exchange.

 

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy Where on the station can I find the Earth food M&Ms? Delenn has given me this task for the evening.

 

**Vir Cotto** @moonfacedassasinofjoy

@templebunny I have no idea. Shall we go hunting it #Downbelow? Londo's quarters reek of fresh spoo. #freshspoosux

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy Yes. Do not invite Na'Toth however. She frightens the shopkeepers.

Remember the last time?

 

**Vir Cotto** @moonfacedassasinofjoy

@templebunny She got you the rare spices you wanted, didn't she?

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy It took me forever to get the blood spots out of my good robe.

 

**Na'Toth** @narngirlzrock

@templebunny @moonfacedassasinofjoy Are you guys going shopping? Can I come? I need to pick up some fresh #spoo.

 

 

**G'Kar** @narnsrulecentaurisdrool

@republicofone I need company tonight, Mollari, even such company as yours.

 

**Londo Mollari** @republicofone

@narnsrulecentauridrool Such a pleasant request, and you put it so nicely. What is the occasion?

 

**G'Kar** @narnsrulecentaurisdrool

@republicofone #NarnGirlz is playing in #Downbelow. In a moment of weakness I promised Na'Toth I would go to her next performance.

 

**Londo Mollari** @republicofone

@narnsrulecentauridrool Such an honor! Unfortunately I cannot attend. Vir is preparing the styling tools. It is a lengthy process you know.

 

**G'Kar** @narnsrulecentaurisdrool

@republicofone The oldest excuse in the book. Very well, I will go alone.

 

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy I am in need of your assistance in order to fulfill a vow.

 

**Vir Cotto** @moonfacedassasinofjoy

@templebunny Anything for you, my friend. What is it?

 

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy Na'Toth and her friends appear on stage tonight. She was so excited I promised to attend and offer my support.

 

**Vir Cotto** @moonfacedassasinofjoy

@templebunny Tonight? I am so sorry, the Ambassador requires my presence. He has just washed his hair and can't do a thing with it.

 

**Lennier** @templebunny

@moonfacedassasinofjoy That excuse is from the oldest of books. I will go alone, but next time it is your turn.


End file.
